Everything He Wanted
by Clouds Of Light
Summary: Sequel to Everything She Couldn't Have. Happy ending. Please R and R. [Royai]


**Okay, so this is what I was thinking. My last oneshot "Everything She Couldn't Have" was more from Riza's POV than Roy's... So here's the sequel to "Everything She Couldn't Have" told from Roy's POV. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any other material in any relation to it.**

**-**

Roy woke up feeling disorientated and slightly out of place in his sparkling neat surroundings. From his place on the small couch, he could hear somebody whistling and the shower running. He groaned and realised just how much his body was aching for a steaming hot shower after his... antics last night.

He slowly sat up and as he pushed himself off the couch, he could swear that he heard his bones creaking. He stretched, yawning widely and made his way towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

Without thinking, he turned on the cold water, and was instantly rewarded with an ear-piercing shriek and a moment later an aggravated "ROY!"

Roy grimaced. His head was throbbing painfully, and even with his pounding hangover, his brain was processing Riza's shriek into a new message...Not good.

He hurriedly turned off the tap and ambled to the bathroom.

"Yes Riza?"

Roy stepped back in alarm as Riza wrenched the door open, and came flying at him dressed only in a towel.

"Roy! What in hell were you thinking! You know how dodgy my water system is!"

"I'm...sorry?"

Riza stepped back and blinked in astonishment. The Roy Mustang she knew and loved never admitted when he was wrong and he certainly never apologised.

"Well... just don't do it again," she said uncertainly, turning around and walking back into the bathroom.

As Roy watched her walk away, he knew that if he didn't do it now, he might never get another chance. His mind raced, his mouth went dry and before he knew it, the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"Riza. I meant what I said yesterday."

Riza stopped halfway in and halfway out of the doorway.

She stood there silently, not turning around and not saying a word.

_Oh great... Now you've done it. Good one Roy, real smooth. Stupid idiot, why did you think that she would ever be interested in you? She probably has a boyfriend already. Oh geez... And I bet yesterday really impressed her too. Stupid Roy._

Roy turned to go, crushed by Riza's silence. It was funny how sometimes silence could say more than words, he thought sadly.

"Wait."

Roy stopped as well, both of them now on opposite sides of the room, both facing away from each other. Stillness reverberated all through the room, neither of them daring to break the fragile silence hanging between them.

And then, as suddenly as it had descended, the quiet was lifted, as Roy heard Riza turn around. He faced her as well, and was surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Riza, I-..."

"Roy, just... don't. It's better this way."

Standing there, looking at Riza's resigned expression and her sorrowful eyes, Roy was unexpectedly gripped by anger and frustration.

"No it isn't! If anything, it's the worst way! Can't you see?"

"Roy, do you know what the Military would do if they ever found out!"

"So what! I love you! You hear me? I. LOVE. YOU! And nothing you or the fucking military says will ever change that!"

Roy stopped his rant, panting heavily and glaring at Riza with determination in his obsidian eyes.

Riza stared back at him, before turning away and making her way to the bathroom.

"Hawkeye!" Roy shouted, and upon receiving no response, strode up to the weeping blonde, spun her around furiously and pressed his lips to hers with enough force to push her into the doorjamb.

He released his iron hold on her, as she responded, to his great surprise.

He pulled away and searched her teary, amber eyes with confusion.

She smiled.

"I love you too," she explained, before pulling him down for a hug.

Roy smiled against her ear lobe.

"And you know Roy; those anger spurts are doing nothing for your complexion."

Roy stepped back and laughed as Riza giggled along with him.

"Yeah, well that towel is certainly doing a lot for your legs," he retorted with a smirk.

Riza gave a small shriek, and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Roy grinned brightly at the closed door.

He finally had it. Everything he wanted.

-

**Yay! Happy Ending! Hooray! Anyway, please R and R. It means a lot to authors. D. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
